Turning Big and Red! Knuckles Boom TF
by AwesomeIsRed
Summary: This is my first TF story I did, since I've been seeing a lot of TF stories being written, I thought maybe I should at least give it a shot. So, I don't know how great I did since this is my first one, and that no one has really done a Knuckles Boom TF before, so it would help me a lot if you tell me what you guys think of it, and what I may need approving on.


Turning Big and Red! Knuckles Boom TF

There was a boy name Jimmy, who was walking down the street towards Game Stop, as he was happy to finally get his hands on Sonic Boom that day, as he imagined how much fun it would be.

"I can't wait to get myself a copy of it, after waiting so long to get the money for it. And it will be a lot of fun when I get to play Knuckles!" Jimmy said, as he was one of the Sonic fans who actually likes Knuckles redesign. Even though people make fun of him, ever since they made knuckles look like a weight lifter, whose dumb as a rock.

But, Jimmy can't help it, as he thought Knuckles actually looks like a real fighter now, rather than his original design, where Knuckles is just skinny with no hint of him being a strength type. And the fact that they clarify that he is supposed to be a dumb character, rather then changing the original Knuckles from cool in the original games, to dumb like in Sonic X, where they make fun of Knuckles for being an idiot, even though he was right a bunch of times through out the whole series.

So, as Jimmy finally reached Game Stop, he opened the door, as he was greeted by a man who had a black shirt that has Game Stop written on it, and brown curly hair.

"Hello there, my name is Steve. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Um, yeah. I was wondering if you guys have any copies of Sonic Boom."

"Actually, we do. And strangely enough, we just brought in a special edition of the game."

"A special edition?" Jimmy asked, a little confused as he said. "I never heard of a special edition of Sonic Boom ever released."

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised myself when I was just told that today. But, if you like, I can go get the special edition version for you, if you want it."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind getting it, I guess." Jimmy said, as he was still trying to remember any special edition of the game that was released recently, as the man went out back for a few minutes, until he appeared with the, with this some sort of bag that's attached to it.

"Huh? What's with the bag?"

"Well, apparently this is what's special about it, which its why its called the special edition."

"But, what's inside of the bag though?"

"Sorry to say this, but I can't tell you that, since I have no idea what it contains as well. So, would you wanna buy this copy then?"

"Well, I guess i'll take it. But, how much would it be?"

"Well, that's another odd thing about this version. That its the same exact price of the regular version of Sonic Boom, which $29.99."

"Really? But, if this is a new version of it, then why isn't it more expensive then the regular version?"

"Again, I have no idea."

"Well, if its the same price, then i'll take it." Jimmy said, even though he had a strange feeling about all of this.

As he bought the game and taken it home with him, he went upstairs to his room, as he took the game out that was still attached to his game, as he sat down on his bed and ripped it open. And as he looked inside the bag, he gasped in excitement as he screamed.

"OH MY GOD! THERE KNUCKLES GLOVES, BANDAGES, AND SHOES!"

He took out the attire Knuckles wears, Jimmy noticed how odd that the Knuckles gear felt like it was meant for the real Knuckles. As he picked up the shoes, as he was amazed just how the shoes look exactly like Knuckles, as he picked up the bandages that Knuckles puts on himself, as Jimmy was shock to see that they were all in his size, which he thought was kind of weird, until he though of a great idea as he said.

"I know what I can do! I can wear Knuckles clothing, while I play the game! Oh boy, this will be so cool!" He said, as he took off his socks, as he replaced with Knuckles bandages that covered both of his feet, as both of the bandages covered a quarter of his legs, as he placed the shoes on both of his feet, as he grabbed the another pair of bandages and placed them over his skinny biceps, and then he finally placed the gloves over his hands, as the bandages were placed on his arms, as he said.

"Alright, let's play this thing!" He said, as he grabbed the game, and slid the disc inside of his Wii U, as he saw the title screen of the game pop up, as he happily pressed new game, as the game took him to the cut scene of the game, which showed the end of the game with the big final fight with... Knuckles?

"Knuckles? Wait, I thought Sonic was the one in the beginning who was battling that huge Lizard-" But then Jimmy cut himself off, as something in his brain was telling him that Knuckles was the big time hero, as Sonic and the other's were his sidekicks, as Jimmy imagines Knuckles being the victor out of everyone else in the team, as he was the best one out of all of them, as he smiled and said.

"What am I talking about? Of course Knuckles is the hero that comes out in the end!" He said, as the game went to the next cut scene were Eggman was yelling out the one and only Knuckles, as he proclaims that he was no match for how strong and tough he is, as Jimmy laughed and said.

"Of course he is, and he's going to save the world!" Jimmy said, as he was oblivious to the changes that were happening to him right now, as his white skin color changed to red fur covering his body, as a white crest was placed on his chest, as his mouth region was replaced with tan fur instead, as he started to feel uncomfortable in his clothes as he said.

"Uh man, I don't need such clothes on me when I have my trusty fur to keep me warm!" Jimmy said, as he paused his game, and took all of his previous clothes off, except for his bandages, gloves, and shoes as he said.

"Aw! Much better! Now that I have my bandages, gloves, and shoes which is all I need to show how awesome I am!" Jimmy said, as he picked up his game, and unpaused it as he was attacking the enemies with Knuckles fists, as Jimmy's brown short hair, was turning red as it was getting longer past his shoulders, as his straight red hair turned into quills, as Jimmy said.

"At least I always fight fabulously, huh? HAHA, i'm so clever!" He said, as he was now acting as Knuckles, as Jimmy's height and age was increasing from a 12 year old who has a height of 4"10", to a 16 year old who has a height of 5"7" as his upper body pumped out muscle, as his biceps came popping out huge, as he punched an enemy and said.

" Oh yeah, without these babies, I would be toast!" He said, as he kissed his biceps, acting as if he was all that, as his stomach gained muscle as well, as he paused the game again and flexed them, as if he was showing them off to someone as he said.

"I'm so big and tough with my... Um... Uh." Jimmy said, as he was trying to remember the word arms, as Jimmy was always somewhat slow to figuring things out, as he thought about it for a minute and excitedly said.

"OH! OH! I KNOW I KNOW! THERE LEGS!" As he threw both of his arms out as he looked at them, as his eyes started to water up in tears, as they grew huge in size as Jimmy's pupils were replaced from green eyes to purple ones, as he bawled out.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME, I'M NOT DUMB!" He cried out, as his mouth area was pushed out into a small muzzle, as his nosed turned black, as he hysterically said.

"WHY DO THEY ALWAYS MAKE FUN OF ME, JUST FOR BEING SLOW! GOD! ITS NOT FAR!" Jimmy said, as he smashed his fist on the bed, as his knuckles popped out and filled in his spiked gloves, as Jimmy remembers always being made fun of ever since he was a kid, as all of the other mobians made fun of how Jimmy always had a hard time at understanding things, as he wasn't always the brightest, as he can't even figure out the answer to 2+2.

"WHY CAN'T I EVER BE SMART, OR INTELLIGENT LIKE YOU GUYS- "Sniff!"

Jimmy said, as his Wii U brightened up the room, as it was starting to change into a animated looking cartoon, as he felt a small tail popping out of his tail bone, as his brain started to remember another life, as he said.

"Your right guys, I may not be the brightest, nor the smartest team mate. But, I am Knuckles The Echidna, the strongest, handsomest, and bravest mobian alive!" He said excitingly, as Jimmy was forgotten out of the Echidna's mind, as Knuckles features was change from a realistic looking version of himself, to 3d animated, as his room changed into some sort of beach that he was on, as he was looking heroically in front of his friends Sonic, Tails, Sticks, and Amy, as Sonic sarcastically said.

"Yeah Knuckles, your so much better then all of us Knuckles."

"Yeah, I am which is why your always jealous that I beaten that Lyric the Last something, something, something guy!"

"Knuckles, for the last time his name was Lyric the Last Ancient, and Sonic was the one that beaten him." Tails said, as he was pointing at an obvious fact towards Knuckles, as he says.

"Hey! That's not true! Sonic was running away like a little girl, while I kicked that lizard straight to the moon!"

"Actually Knuckles, you were the one screaming and running away like a little girl." Amy said.

"Come on Amy, don't you remember me punching him left to-... Um... Uh its-"

"Right Knuckles, its your right. Sheez, and your the one that's trying to claim that you saved the world? Honestly, if there was a big red button in front of you that said bomb, you would probably push it."

"That's not true! Besides, I like pushing blue buttons rather than Red."

Amy giggled as she said. "Oh, yeah right."

"Um, uh- Sticks! You believe me right?"

"Heck ya I do, Big Red! You went all hah! And huh! Then what! And then you went all crazy, and blasted that beast straight to the moon!"

"Oh yeah I did! High five-... Or is it four?"

Sonic sighed, as he says. "That's are Knuckles."


End file.
